Memorias de una ilusion
by Yueres De Leo
Summary: Siempre que me necesites estare ahi, o por lo menos hasta que mi corazon deje de latir. Era una promesa, una muy simple, pero era lo suficiente como para que ella se sintiera con vida. El la hacia sentirse con vida, aun cuando ella sabia que su propio tiempo se estaba acabando, a ella simplemente no le importaba. Ya no. Seth/OC


Hola! Bueno, este es mi primer fic de crepúsculo, espero que les guste, es la versión en español de mi fic ya que primero lo había escrito en ingles, disfruten y por favor dejen reviews en caso de que quieran que continue!

* * *

_- Oh, no seas tonto –Su sonrisa era grande, tan grande como cualquiera otra que le hubiera dado antes. El sabia que ella estaba triste, el sabía que estaba a punto de llorar, pero por esa misma sonrisa, el no dijo nada- Claro que voy a volver ¿Quién crees que soy? No te vas a librar de mi tal fácilmente –Rio un poco- Solo espera un poco ¿Si? Estaré devuelta antes de que lo notes –Tomo su maleta en una mano, caminando hacia las grandes puertas blancas del aeropuerto._

_Pero antes de que pusiera un solo pie dentro, se volteo, mirándolo con esa misma sonrisa._

_- Enserio, voy a volver ¡Es una promesa!_

Seth deseaba poder creer en esa promesa otra vez, pero mientras miraba las palabras que estaban escritas en el papel blanco que tenía en sus manos, simplemente no podía.

_"Lo siento Seth, rompí mi promesa"_

* * *

_En primer lugar, mi historia no era algo que realmente odiara. Mi pasado, hasta yo misma, todo era algo que ya no reconocía de mi propiedad. No podía esconderlo; podía esconder mis sentimientos, si, podía esconderlo con una sonrisa, incluso con una pequeña._

_Pero estaba enferma de eso. Ya estaba cansada de todo. Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, pero, aun sabiendo eso, simplemente quería que todo terminara rápido. No que quisiera morir, para nada; solamente quería que terminara._

_Eso fue hasta que lo conocí a él._

"Esta es nuestra estudiante transferida, Lu Dianara, háganse cargo de que se sienta como en casa"

_Casa._

Estaba bromeando ¿Verdad?

Mi primer día en la escuela de La Push era mucho peor que la primera vez que había puesto un pie en el mismo edificio, lo había hecho para conocer el lugar y el director, además de querer encargarme de un poco de papeleo. Todas las personas presentes simplemente me miraron como si fuera algún tipo de experimento, cosa que me hacía sentir incomoda… _muy _incómoda, mientras el señor Bennet me presentaba a los que serian mis nuevos compañeros de clase.

¿Y se suponía que tendría que sentirme como en casa en este lugar? Bueno… si pero no… uhmmm…. ¿Saben que? Olvidenlo.

Me sentia demasaido pequeña aquí, oh, no, espera- _Ya _era muy pequeña.

Era algo estúpidamente vergonzoso.

No podía ni siquiera recordar una vez en mi vida donde una persona no hiciera un comentario innecesario como "No eres un poco muy pequeña para tu edad?" Era la historia de mi vida, muchas gracias. Yo, de corazón, no elegí ser de esta forma, hasta tenia escaleras en la cocina porque tenía problemas en agarrar las cosas que estaban en las despensas, por el amor a dios!

Si no contábamos eso, Lu Dianara aquí presente, era una adolescente normal, enserio. Cabello marrón y lentes de contacto marrones porque no me quedaba de otra que esconder mi color de ojos verdadero.

Sip, absolutamente normal Dianara.

"¿Algo que quieras decirle a tus compañeros?" El hombre de media edad miro mi rostro con una expresión que me decía lo mucho que deseaba salir de ese lugar, lo cansado que estaba, probablemente por tratar con adolescentes todo el dia. Casi me hizo sentir pena, de verdad.

"No"

Parecía ser que había estado rezando en silencio por esa palabra, porque tan pronto como le devolví la mirada mientras lo decía, el suspiro con mucho alivio.

"Ahora, tu asiento será junto…. A la Srta. Kerry Walce" Mire hacia arriba, buscando algún tipo de pista que me dijera quien sería mi compañera de mesa. No fue realmente difícil encontrar, después de todo el único asiento libre en todo el salón estaba junto a ella.

Camine hacia la mesa aun sintiendo las miradas en mi espalda, y siguieron así aun cuando puse mi bolso en la mesa con un suspiro bastante pesado.

Kerry era una persona de mi edad, o por lo menos eso suponía. Era algo parecido a rubia, pero por alguna razón inexplicable para mí el color parecía naranja- casi metalizado, y sus ojos demasiado marrones para ella. Era delgada- _muy _delgada, oh, pero esperen- Yo era como un palito sin encanto alguno, así que no tenía ningún tipo de derecho de decirle eso. Aunque fuera solamente en mi mente.

"Hola" Me sonrio, mostrando sus casi perfectos dientes, casi completamente blancos.

"Hola" Era educado responder ¿Verdad? Y era educado sonreír devuelta ¿Verdad? Por lo menos esas fueron las preguntas que estaban en mi mente cuando la mire, por lo menos por los primeros dos segundos. Después de ese momento ella simplemente miro hacia otro lado, casi al mismo tiempo que yo me senté en la silla hasta ese momento vacía.

Era mejor de esta manera. Aunque estaba un poco lastimada por no saber siquiera que había dicho mal, pero daba igual- era mejor de esta manera, estaba segura de eso.

Suspire, y luego mire hacia arriba, tratando por lo menos de prestar atención a mi primer día de clases en esta escue- _Que demonios?_

Era raro- era _muy _raro!

Habían dos ojos negros mirando fijamente los míos, casi como si esos mismos ojos estuvieran pegados en ese lugar en especial.

Lo juro, la expresión del muchacho era identificable mientras seguía mirando mi cara como si fuera algún tipo de experimento extraño andante. Era como si estuviera en shock, como si estuviera en medio de algún tipo de extraña experiencia que aun no podía creer que estuviera viviendo. Era como de mi edad también, cabello negro y, como había visto antes, ojos del mismo color, pero algo en el simplemente no estaba _bien._

No sabía si era porque parecía una montaña- Digo, era _enorme_, incluso estando sentado podía decir eso, podría muy fácilmente romperme con solamente su dedo pequeño si quisiera. De vuelta al punto, no sabía porque, pero solamente _sabía _que él no era normal.

O simplemente no le agradaba.

Si, esa era la otra teoría que se formo en mi mente cuando el giro su cabeza casi demasiado rápido, mirando hacia el frente como si el profesor estuviera diciendo algo que captaba su absoluta atención. Bien, ya tenia a alguien a quien no le agradaba, y ni siquiera he hablado con el.

Esto tiene que ser algún tipo de record.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" El susurro de Kerry llamo mi atención por un momento. Mi compañera de mesa me miraba con mucha sorpresa en su rostro, luego miraba al muchacho de los ojos negros a quien no le agradaba, y luego me miro de Nuevo.

"¿Hacer que?" Estaba segura que mi susurro había sido mucho más bajito que el de ella, pero de alguna manera Kerry logro entenderme.

"Eso" Señalo con sus ojos al de los ojos negros "El nunca se voltea a ver a una persona, _nunca"_

Mire su espalda, parpadeando un par de veces muy seguidas antes de remover mis ojos de ese lugar.

"No hice nada" Kerry parecía un tanto decepcionada, y hasta un poco molesta, pero seguía teniendo una expresión de sorpresa en su cara de muñeca europea "De cualquier forma ¿Quién es él?

"Seth" Se sonrojo levemente, riendo casi tontamente en el proceso "Seth Clearwater"


End file.
